nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sg i0 deities
This file contains the information for the Grimoire's deity functions and domain checking functionality. Includes Standard *X2_I0_Spells *X2_Inc_Spellhook *X2_Inc_Itemprop Grimoire *SG_I0_SpConst *SG_I0_FeatConst *SG_Inc_Wrappers *SG_Inc_Utils Constants *int DEITY_NONE *int DEITY_HEIRONEOUS *int DEITY_MORADIN *int DEITY_YONDALLA *int DEITY_EHLONNA *int DEITY_GARL_GLITTERGOLD *int DEITY_PELOR *int DEITY_CORELLON_LARETHIAN *int DEITY_KORD *int DEITY_WEE_JAS *int DEITY_ST_CUTHBERT *int DEITY_BOCCOB *int DEITY_FHARLANGHN *int DEITY_OBAD_HAI *int DEITY_OLIDAMMARA *int DEITY_HEXTOR *int DEITY_NERULL *int DEITY_VECNA *int DEITY_ERYTHNUL *int DEITY_GRUUMSH *int DEITY_AKADI *int DEITY_AURIL *int DEITY_AZUTH *int DEITY_BANE *int DEITY_BESHABA *int DEITY_CHAUNTEA *int DEITY_CYRIC *int DEITY_DENEIR *int DEITY_ELDATH *int DEITY_FINDER_WYVERNSPUR *int DEITY_GARAGOS *int DEITY_GARGAUTH *int DEITY_GOND *int DEITY_GRUMBAR *int DEITY_GWAERON_WINDSTROM *int DEITY_HELM *int DEITY_HOAR *int DEITY_ILMATER *int DEITY_ISTISHIA *int DEITY_JERGAL *int DEITY_KELEMVOR *int DEITY_KOSSUTH *int DEITY_LATHANDER *int DEITY_LLIIRA *int DEITY_LOVIATAR *int DEITY_LURUE *int DEITY_MALAR *int DEITY_MASK *int DEITY_MIELIKKI *int DEITY_MILIL *int DEITY_MYSTRA *int DEITY_NOBANION *int DEITY_OGHMA *int DEITY_RED_KNIGHT *int DEITY_SAVRAS *int DEITY_SELUNE *int DEITY_SHAR *int DEITY_SHARESS *int DEITY_SHAUNDAKUL *int DEITY_SHIALLIA *int DEITY_SIAMORPHE *int DEITY_SILVANUS *int DEITY_SUNE *int DEITY_TALONA *int DEITY_TALOS *int DEITY_TEMPUS *int DEITY_TIAMAT *int DEITY_TORM *int DEITY_TYMORA *int DEITY_TYR *int DEITY_UBTAO *int DEITY_ULUTIU *int DEITY_UMBERLEE *int DEITY_UTHGAR *int DEITY_VALKUR *int DEITY_VELSHAROON *int DEITY_WAUKEEN *int DEITY_ANHUR *int DEITY_GEB *int DEITY_HATHOR *int DEITY_HORUS_RE *int DEITY_ISIS *int DEITY_NEPHTHYS *int DEITY_OSIRIS *int DEITY_SEBEK *int DEITY_SET *int DEITY_THOTH *int DEITY_EILISTRAEE *int DEITY_GHAUNADAUR *int DEITY_KIARANSALEE *int DEITY_LOLTH *int DEITY_SELVETARM *int DEITY_VHAERAUN *int DEITY_ABBATHOR *int DEITY_BERRONAR_TRUESILVER *int DEITY_CLANGEDDIN_SILVERBEARD *int DEITY_DEEP_DUERRA *int DEITY_DUGMAREN_BRIGHTMANTLE *int DEITY_DUMATHOIN *int DEITY_GORM_GULTHYN *int DEITY_HAELA_BRIGHTAXE *int DEITY_LADUGUER *int DEITY_MARTHAMMOR_DUIN *int DEITY_SHARINDLAR *int DEITY_THARD_HARR *int DEITY_VERGADAIN *int DEITY_AERDRIE_FAENYA *int DEITY_ANGHARRADH *int DEITY_DEEP_SASHELAS *int DEITY_EREVAN_ILESERE *int DEITY_FENMAREL_MESTARINE *int DEITY_HANALI_CELANIL *int DEITY_LABELAS_ENORETH *int DEITY_RILLIFANE_RALLATHIL *int DEITY_SEHANINE_MOONBOW *int DEITY_SHEVARASH *int DEITY_SOLONOR_THELANDIRA *int DEITY_BAERVAN_WILDWANDERER *int DEITY_BARAVAR_CLOAKSHADOW *int DEITY_CALLARDURAN_SMOOTHHANDS *int DEITY_FLANDAL_STEELSKIN *int DEITY_GAERDAL_IRONHAND *int DEITY_SEGOJAN_EARTHCALLER *int DEITY_URDLEN *int DEITY_ARVOREEN *int DEITY_BRANDOBARIS *int DEITY_CYRROLLALEE *int DEITY_SHEELA_PERYROYL *int DEITY_UROGALAN *int DEITY_BAHGTRU *int DEITY_ILNEVAL *int DEITY_LUTHIC *int DEITY_SHARGAAS *int DEITY_YURTRUS *int DEITY_UTHGAR_BLACK_LION *int DEITY_UTHGAR_BLACK_RAVEN *int DEITY_UTHGAR_BLUE_BEAR *int DEITY_UTHGAR_ELK *int DEITY_UTHGAR_GRAY_WOLF *int DEITY_UTHGAR_GREAT_WORM *int DEITY_UTHGAR_GRIFFON *int DEITY_UTHGAR_REDTIGER_SNOWCAT *int DEITY_UTHGAR_SKY_PONY *int DEITY_UTHGAR_TREE_GHOST *int DEITY_UTHGAR_THUNDERBEAST *int DEITY_BAHAMUT *int DEITY_KURTULMAK *int DEITY_BELTAR *int DEITY_BRALM *int DEITY_CELESTIAN *int DEITY_CYNDOR *int DEITY_DELLEB *int DEITY_GESHTAI *int DEITY_INCABULOS *int DEITY_ISTUS *int DEITY_IUZ *int DEITY_JORAMY *int DEITY_LIRR *int DEITY_LLERG *int DEITY_MOUQOL *int DEITY_OSPREM *int DEITY_PHOLTUS *int DEITY_PROCAN *int DEITY_PYREMIUS *int DEITY_RAO *int DEITY_TELCHUR *int DEITY_THARIZDUN *int DEITY_TRITHEREON *int DEITY_WASTRI *int DEITY_XAN_YEE *int DEITY_ZUOKEN *int DEITY_ANNAM *int DEITY_BLIBDOOLPOOLP *int DEITY_DIIRINKA *int DEITY_EADRO *int DEITY_GREAT_MOTHER *int DEITY_GROLANTOR *int DEITY_HIATEA *int DEITY_HRUGGEK *int DEITY_IALLANIS *int DEITY_ILSENSINE *int DEITY_KAELTHIERE *int DEITY_LAOGZED *int DEITY_MAGLUBIYET *int DEITY_MEMNOR *int DEITY_MERRSHAULK *int DEITY_PANZURIEL *int DEITY_SEKOLAH *int DEITY_SEMAUNYA *int DEITY_SHEKINESTER *int DEITY_SKORAEUS_STONEBONES *int DEITY_SIXIN *int DEITY_SKERRIT *int DEITY_STRONMAUS *int DEITY_SURTR *int DEITY_THRYM *int DEITY_VAPRAK *int DOMAIN_2DA_INVALID *int DOMAIN_2DA_AIR *int DOMAIN_2DA_ANIMAL *int DOMAIN_2DA_CHAOS *int DOMAIN_2DA_DEATH *int DOMAIN_2DA_DESTRUCTION *int DOMAIN_2DA_EARTH *int DOMAIN_2DA_EVIL *int DOMAIN_2DA_FIRE *int DOMAIN_2DA_GOOD *int DOMAIN_2DA_HEALING *int DOMAIN_2DA_KNOWLEDGE *int DOMAIN_2DA_LAW *int DOMAIN_2DA_LUCK *int DOMAIN_2DA_MAGIC *int DOMAIN_2DA_PLANT *int DOMAIN_2DA_PROTECTION *int DOMAIN_2DA_STRENGTH *int DOMAIN_2DA_SUN *int DOMAIN_2DA_TRAVEL *int DOMAIN_2DA_TRICKERY *int DOMAIN_2DA_WAR *int DOMAIN_2DA_WATER *int DOMAIN_2DA_CAVERN *int DOMAIN_2DA_CHARM *int DOMAIN_2DA_CRAFT *int DOMAIN_2DA_DARKNESS *int DOMAIN_2DA_DROW *int DOMAIN_2DA_DWARF *int DOMAIN_2DA_ELF *int DOMAIN_2DA_FAMILY *int DOMAIN_2DA_FATE *int DOMAIN_2DA_GNOME *int DOMAIN_2DA_HALFLING *int DOMAIN_2DA_HATRED *int DOMAIN_2DA_ILLUSION *int DOMAIN_2DA_MENTALISM *int DOMAIN_2DA_METAL *int DOMAIN_2DA_MOON *int DOMAIN_2DA_NOBILITY *int DOMAIN_2DA_OCEAN *int DOMAIN_2DA_ORC *int DOMAIN_2DA_PLANNING *int DOMAIN_2DA_PORTAL *int DOMAIN_2DA_RENEWAL *int DOMAIN_2DA_RETRIBUTION *int DOMAIN_2DA_RUNE *int DOMAIN_2DA_SCALYKIND *int DOMAIN_2DA_SLIME *int DOMAIN_2DA_SPELL *int DOMAIN_2DA_SPIDER *int DOMAIN_2DA_STORM *int DOMAIN_2DA_SUFFERING *int DOMAIN_2DA_TIME *int DOMAIN_2DA_TRADE *int DOMAIN_2DA_TYRANNY *int DOMAIN_2DA_UNDEATH *int DOMAIN_2DA_CELERITY *int DOMAIN_2DA_COLD *int DOMAIN_2DA_COMMUNITY *int DOMAIN_2DA_COMPETITION *int DOMAIN_2DA_CREATION *int DOMAIN_2DA_DOMINATION *int DOMAIN_2DA_DREAM *int DOMAIN_2DA_FORCE *int DOMAIN_2DA_GLORY *int DOMAIN_2DA_INQUISITION *int DOMAIN_2DA_LIBERATION *int DOMAIN_2DA_MADNESS *int DOMAIN_2DA_MIND *int DOMAIN_2DA_MYSTICISM *int DOMAIN_2DA_ORACLE *int DOMAIN_2DA_PACT *int DOMAIN_2DA_PESTILENCE *int DOMAIN_2DA_PURIFICATION *int DOMAIN_2DA_SUMMONER *int DOMAIN_2DA_WEATHER Functions This function attempts to decipher the deity field of a character. If it successfully recognizes the deity field, it sets a standard string for that deity on the cleric/divine caster. This function sets a local variable on a cleric/divine caster denoting the deity of the caster. This function returns the good/evil portion of the deity's alignment. Note: The implementation for this function should be changed to make use of the alignment column in sg_deities.2da, thus making the file much smaller. This function returns the law/chaos portion of the deity's alignment. Note: The implementation for this function should be changed to make use of the alignment column in sg_deities.2da, thus making the file much smaller. This function checks if the caster has any domains that give a bonus feat instead of a power and, if missing the feat, adds it to a creature hide item on the character. This function is called by the Grimoire's spellhook script, sg_spellhook.nss, and by the Grimoire's rest script, sg_mod_def_rest.nss. This function returns a domain the caster has, using the DOMAIN_2DA_* constants. These constants point into the sg_domains.2da file, which contains the complete spell lists for each domain. Domains.2da is not used for this functionality because it does not contain complete spell lists for each domain, rather it only contains those spells that a cleric does not normally receive at each level. This function checks the caster to see if they have memorized a domain spell for each spell level. It sets to local variables on the caster, SG_DOMAIN_BLOCK, which is used by the spellhook script to block the caster from casting spells, and SG_DOMAIN_CHECK_DONE, which is used by the spellhook script to see if the caster has had the check done. This function is called by the spellhook script, and the rest script, sg_mod_def_rest.nss, which calls this function at the completion of a rest event. Category:Grimoire include files